Smoke Strikes Back
Smoke Strikes Back is the tenth episode of A-Nine Plot The story takes place two days after "Where there is Smoke, there is Fire" with Smoke is sitting on top of a rooftop and watches down Metrotown as he laughs very evil like, while he thinks about A-Nine defeating him in their last battle (which was a about two days ago) with each other. Smoke is a little impressed that A-Nine and Brendon called a bunch of small children (which Smoke calls them "stupid brats"). Veegoe then calls Smoke in a telekinetic bond. Veegoe asks Smoke if A-Nine is dead and that the Neomatrix is retrieved, as Smoke replies "Neh not yet. But hold on to your gigantic sized trousers Vee-dude, cause this time, Smoke is gonna strike back baby!" to which Veegoe tells Smoke to hurry up and kill them all very soon before he looses his patience. This time Smoke will track down A-Nine once more to get vengeance on him. Only this time, he will be out for blood (and hopefully gets his pay from Veegoe), as he tries to find A-Nine who is training with Brendon and Eli in Talzan's training facility. A-Nine trains with Brendon in the facility while Eli studies with her best friend Stacy for her math test that is coming soon after she was done with her training. A-Nine and Brendon train together in the facility after Eli was done with her's. Eli and Stacy tell them both to hurry up so they can go to the park which they think it is the place to clear the mind. Brendon tells them both "I would rather do some hard trainin than to go to the park with some stinkin girls!" which Eli tells him "Stinkin girls?! You got some nerve! You have a girlfriend stupid!" which they both end up getting in a fight (as always) until A-Nine and Stacy break it up with Stacy saying "Come on Eli we're gonna go to the park." and A-Nine saying "Come on Brendon we're gonna train." until Talzan comes in and stops the fore from going anywhere. As they stop to see what Talzan wanted, he says they should all switch where they are gonna go then says that A-Nine and Brendon should go to the park and Elizabeth and Stacy should train because he wants the girls to know what training is like, and the boys to know what going to the park is like. Brendon and Eli disagree to do it (which A-Nine whispers "They are really related.") and A-Nine and Stacy saying that they should give it a try just to see what it is like. After saying no almost a thousand times, Brendon and Eli finally do it. Talzan says the two partners will do what the other two usually do for two whole hours which was fine by A-Nine and Stacy but was very irrataing for Brendon and Eli (who were both frowning the whole time). As A-Nine go to the park, Eli gives them both a book to read while they are there called "Lord of the Flies", which makes Brendon role his eyes (mostly because he hates reading). As soon as A-Nine received the book, he gives the girls some Centsa Water (a mystical water that when drunken, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest if they are badly injured which A-Nine uses it when he gets injured but it never appered onscreen) which makes Eli role her eyes (because she thinks you can't get stronger and healed better just because of water). As the groups go and do what the other half of the does, Talzan wishes them all luck and hopefully they can take it. A-Nine and Brendon go to the park with the book that Eli gave them then Eli and Stacy go to the training facility with the Centsa Water that A-Nine gave them just in case they seriously batter each other up. As Eli and Stacy go to the training facility, they start training in with each other and wonders what happens next after you step into the room. The room simulates into a battlefield where they are both on a strong rock bridge surronded by fire that when the opponet falls of the bridge, they fall in a pit of scorching lava. As Eli (who wonders how on the earth do the boys survive training) and Stacy are frightened that they might fall, Eli tells her friend that she will try to hold back beacuse she is not an expert fighter until Stacy interupts her to tell her she's been taking Kung Fu lessons since she was eight. After 115 minutes have passed while they are a bit hurt from fighting (that they were scared to do because they thought they were gonna die and they have wasted two hours), which they use some of that Centsa Water to heal them up (which impresses Eli). But after they drink some of it, the intruder alarm goes off and the intruder breaks through the wall (after the simulation of the location was done) with Eli saying "No, it's you! You're back!". The scene then moves on to A-Nine and Brendon who are sitting on the bench reading "The Lord of the Flies" while the birds are flying and the kids are running around playing. A-Nine gets a little irritated that he is not fighting anything but instead just reads a book (causing him to sweat alot). As Brendon tries many attempts to use things as distractions, A-Nine stops him and tells him that they need to stay at the park to read (even though it kills him to stay and not fight anything). After 115 minutes have passed, it is finally time to leave the park and go back to the facility to check up on the girls. By the time they get there, they see them both being strangled by Smoke (who was happy that they both came, which he thought was better than fighting girls) as A-Nine transforms into Rock Cheros to smash Smoke until he shoots fire at him, but he transforms into Sludge Hammer and turning into slime while shooting rocks at him. He transfroms into Frost Bite to beat the fire with ice with also using some of his super strength. After Smoke shoots his fire beams, Frost Bite defelcts it with his antlers hitting Smoke, but he knows Smoke would absorb it so he aimed below his feet to send him in the air while about to falling somewhere. While Smoke is falling, A-Nine (who is injured) transforms into Jet Stream to fly the girls somewhere after they tell A-Nine they can help, which A-Nine ignores them and tells Brendon to make sure they are safe. As Jet Stream (lying on the floor because he is hurt) gets back, Smoke is standing right in front of him while he starts tossing him everywhere as he repeatily and brutaly starts beating him up (as A-Nine transforms into his normal self) as he tries many attempts to kill him. Smoke is close to suffercating A-Nine while shooting a whole bunch of smoke in his face until Eli and Stacy interupt Smoke as they begin to fight him for thereselves. The battle between Smoke and the girls come to a tie as Eli delivers a kick square in his face and sending him on the floor. While Smoke is on the floor, Stacy gives A-Nine some Centsa Water to heal him and make him stronger. As A-Nine is fully healed, he transforms into Bug Bomb to defeat the villainous Smoke. As they are fighting, Smoke seems to like fighting Bug Bomb beacuse he toys with his enemies and acts like a prankster much like Smoke himself. Bug Bomb then says "You think you can beat me? You are wasting your time!", then starts firing multiple nonstop deadly missles (something not even Smoke can handle) at him to defeat him. As Smoke defencless and injured, Veegoe appears which shocks A-Nine upon seeing him. While A-Nine tells Veegoe to get out of the way, Veegoe insteads uppercuts him in the air then blasts him with a negative energy blast that sends back down to the ground (which was painfull for him). While he transforms into his old self, Veegoe transports himself and Smoke to another location while telling A-Nine they will meet again. As A-Nine is up, he and Brendon (as Smoke and Veegoe were gone) tell the girls that the park is much than training as the girls tell them they are wrong and that training is way better. The boys and the girls get into a huge fight (with the boys saying that the park is better in training and the girls saying that training is better than the park) with Talzan watching them as he is very annoyed and starts banging his head on the wall. Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli *Stacy *Talzan Villains *Smoke *Veegoe Aliens Used *Rock Cheros *Sludge Hammer *Frost Bite *Jet Stream *Bug Bomb Trivia *This episode was origanally going to be titled "Smoke Strikes Again". *Eli's best friend Stacy finally makes an appearence. *Like the last Smoke episode (Where there is Smoke, there is fire) this episode begins with Smoke.the *This episode shows a different between the boys and the girls. *In the beginning, the boys tells the girls that training is better and the girls tell the boys that the park is better. But in the ending it switched up. Category:Episodes